ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Darrius
There are many in the realm of order who would call me a terrorist. But to the true patriots of Seidan, I am a hero. -- Mortal Kombat: Deception Bio Darrius is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About Darrius Darrius is an ambitious and unscrupulous man whose intricate schemes further his own ambitions. To his followers, he is a revolutionary and visionary. To his foes, he is a terrorist. Darrius looks like an African-American man, but he's originally from the realm of Order. Character Story Darrius is a former Seidan guardsman, he became disillusioned with Seido's nature, he leads a resistance movement to overthrow Order's senate, taking advantage of the laws of Order to manipulate residents into participating in his movement. One tactic is to have a Guardsman's family murdered, who will then retaliate and be expelled from the Guard. They are then ripe for induction into the swelling ranks. Others joined him of their own volition, such as the cleric of Chaos, Havik. He hired Dairou, a fellow Seidan guardsman to kill Hotaru. It is unknown if Dairou succeeded, though the three returned in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. More details would be revealed when Darrius' official bio is released by Midway. In Darrius's Armageddon ending, upon defeating Blaze, the pyramid shrank and transformed into a golden ring. The ring granted Darrius access to Argus' vault, wherein lay the treasure reserved for Taven and Daegon. The powerful artifacts allowed Darrius to finally defeat Hotaru and conquer the realm of Order. But since the items were meant only for Argus' lineage to wield, Taven and Daegon have been sent on another quest together to defeat Darrius and retrieve what he has stolen. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Apart from his cunning and manipulative skills, Darrius is shown to excel in both strength and speed. Many of his attacks utilize agility that many other characters don't have, and others (particularly his finishers) shows him using surprising strength with his bare hands. His Deception ending depicts him being able to take on and defeat Hotaru on his own, apparently quite easily. Signature moves *'Tricky Blast:' Darrius releases a bluish projectile at his opponent. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Twisty Kick:' Darrius dashes forward and performs three spin kicks. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Chest Cruncher:' Darrius dashes and punches his opponent on his chest. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Target Practice:' Darrius sidesteps and performs a Chest Cruncher move. (MK:D, MK:A) Fatalities *'Arm Bash:' Darrius rips both his foe's arms off and slaps the foe with his/her own arms two times with the third strike knocking off the head. (MK:D) *'Fleshy Mismatch:' Darrius makes quick, hasty work of the opponent's body, using his abnormal strength to mix up the opponent's body, resulting in a staggering mismatch of displaced limbs. Before Darrius can continue, he stops and ponders for a bit before kicking the opponent to the ground. (MK:D) Other finishers *'Hara-Kiri:' Darrius takes both hands to either side of his head and promptly crushes it, falling to the floor in a pool of blood. (MK:D) Trivia *In early versions of Armageddon, Karate was supposed to be his unarmed fighting style. *In Deception's Krypt, an unlockable concept art depicts Darrius as the new leader of the Red Dragon. *It is also implied that Darrius was the one who killed Dairou's family, whom was hired by Darrius to kill Hotaru. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Fictional terrorists Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:2004 introductions